Tout partait d'une idée stupide
by equinoxe67
Summary: Alors qu'un élancement particulièrement douloureux lui enflamma le dos, Stiles se dit qu'il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour faire passer l'envie à Derek de lui faire violemment rencontrer chaque mur qu'ils croisaient...
1. L'idée stupide

Alors qu'un élancement particulièrement douloureux lui enflamma le dos, Stiles se dit qu'il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour faire passer l'envie à Derek de lui faire violemment rencontrer chaque mur qu'ils croisaient. Et pour ce faire, Stiles fit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. Et dieu sait comme l'adolescent pouvait avoir des idées stupides..

C'est ainsi que Stiles avait réduit les trop rares centimètres qui le séparaient du visage du loup garou. Il aurait voulu avoir le courage de faire s'éterniser le baiser pour attiser la colère de l'autre, mais une peur viscérale l'envahit, Derek allait le tuer...

Le jeune homme senti la prise sur lui faiblir avant de heurter mollement le sol. Ayant fermé les yeux durant la manœuvre il attendait maintenant avec appréhension, tremblant, la réaction de son aîné. Il n'était pas particulièrement douillet, mais là tout de suite, il espérait ne pas regretter trop amèrement son geste. Les secondes se firent longues, assez pour que l'esprit de Stiles ai le temps de dérailler une poignée de fois.. Il imaginait mille cas de figures, milles réactions possibles tout en essayant de ne pas se recroqueviller sous le poids du remord grandissant. Au fil de l'attente, le malaise et la peur finirent par souffrir au profit de la curiosité de l'adolescent.

Peu rassuré, Stiles ouvrit les yeux.

Derek s'était éloigné et regardait l'adolescent de ses yeux rouges sang. Il aurait pu s'énerver, voir même il aurait dut, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Réflechir et analyser avant de s'emporter est une nécessité lorsqu'il s'agit de Stiles. Il n'avait senti aucun désir ou sentiment déplacé dans le geste de l'hyperactif et quelque part, ça le rassurait. Derek n'était pas stupide, sauvage et brusque, certes, mais il savait faire fonctionner ses méninges. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le but de la manoeuvre du plus jeune. Il jugea l'acte assez désespéré pour avoir l'ombre de scrupules, surtout qu'il se savait parfaitement capable de se contrôler. Dans le cas présent il n'avait juste pas, à tort, eu envie de se maîtriser et le reconnaître fit naître la colère.

- _Dégage Stiles!_

Le ton de Derek était sec et sans appel, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'hyperactif de soupirer de soulagement, comprenant à l'instant qu'il aurait miraculeusement la vie sauve. Mais ne voulant pas donner le temps à Derek de changer d'avis, et il était presque sûr qu'il allait changer d'avis, il s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

-o-

Stiles marchait au hasard dans la forêt, il venait juste de quitter feu le manoir des Hale, qu'une pensée tournait déjà en boucle dans sa tête. Pourtant habituellement il n'était pas simple pour lui de se concentrer sur une idée précise, vu qu'elle était rapidement submergée par le flot des questionnements intempestifs qui l'assaillait.

Il avait embrassé Derek...

Mon dieu! A qui allait-il pouvoir en parler? Parce que oui, il allait devoir en parler à quelqu'un. Sinon il se connaissait, il allait finir par cracher le morceau n'importe quand et de préférence dans une situation parfaitement inappropriée et sans aucun doute devant les mauvaises personnes (sinon ce n'est pas drôle). Alors il devait absolument se soulager de ce fardeau pour parvenir à s'en libérer.

C'est dans cette optique que le jeune homme se retrouva en face de la dernière personne qui s'attendait à le voir.

- _Et donc, tu as embrassé mon neveu?_ S'étonna Peter.

L'information lui paraissait aussi bizarre que le fait d'en être informé par l'humain de compagnie de Scott. De plus elle lui avait été balancée comme ça, en guise de bonjour, sans le moindre contexte.  
Le gosse lui raconta alors ce qui c'était passé, avec moult détails et détours inutiles comme d'habitude. Peter fut assez impressionné de la capacité de l'adolescent à pouvoir débiter autant de mots sans reprendre sa respiration. Mais une chose le chagrinait...

-_Et pourquoi m'en parler? Bien que je dois avouer trouver l'information forte intéressante!_ S'enquit le loup d'un ton trop enjoué.

-_Bah, je n'allais quand même pas en parler à Scott! Il aurait sans doutes essayé de me faire interner, de tuer Derek et de se tirer une balle à la suite pour chasser l'image mentale qui lui aurait parasité l'esprit à vie!_

Stiles s'était exprimé comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence même et qu'il devait le démontrer à un enfant de 4 ans. Mais Peter ne s'en formalisa pas et préféra semer un peu de trouble dans l'esprit du plus jeune.

- _Et donc, Derek te plaît? Tu aimes les hommes? Parce que naturellement ça ne serait venu à l'esprit de personne de faire une chose comme ça._

-_Quoi?! NON!_ S'étrangla Stiles.

Peter ne remarqua aucun signe de mensonge chez l'hyperactif, mais ne put empêcher un petit mensonge innocent de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

-_Tu mens, je peux le sentir._

Le loup sourit, fier de lui en admirant l'air choqué de l'adolescent qui étonnamment se retrouvait bien silencieux. De quoi se plaignait sans arrêts Derek? Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué de réduire le plus jeune au silence.

En réalité, à cet instant précis, l'esprit de Stiles fonctionnait trop vite pour que la parole ne puisse suivre ses réflexions. Il essayait difficilement d'analyser l'affirlation de loup psychopathes qui le dévoraient du regard. D'ailleurs pourquoi être allé le voir LUI? Sur le coup ça lui avait paru aussi logique que l'était son questionnement actuel dans le contexte immédiat. Les mots jaillirent enfin, précipités, ayant sans doutes souffert d'avoir été trop longtemps retenus:

-_Est-ce que je suis attirant?_

Le loup se montra clairement amusé par la tournure d'esprit du gamin. Il ne se donna même pas la peine d'avoir l'air surpris, préférant dévoiler un large sourire carnassier.

- _Oui assez.._ Dit-il de manière exagérément traînante. _Mais sûrement pas dans le sens que tu attends._

-_Hein? Dans quel sens alors?_

-_Quand je te vois je ne peux m'empêcher de saliver.. Plus que devant n'importe quel ragoût de boeuf, et j'adore le ragoût..._

Peter se fit songeur, plus par soucis théâtral que par réel intérêt. Mais Stiles cru reconnaître une lueur inquiétante, dérangeante, dans les yeux de son aîné et son instinct de survie lui hurla de courir le plus loin possible de l'homme.

-o-

Stiles était bien ennuyé, presque autant qu'il était essoufflé. Il venait à peine de s'autoriser un arrêt dans sa course qu'une nouvelle pensée venait de se coincer dans sa caboche. Pas de chance, alors qu'il venait à peine de se débarrasser de la précédente.

_Etait-il gay?_

Stiles était presque sûr que la réponse était non. Mais après tout, Peter lui avait bien dit qu'il avait menti, il était jeune, il se voilait peut être la face sur sa vraie nature... Stiles ne put réprimer un petit rire, "sa vraie nature" la tournure dramaturge de ses pensées l'amusait.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un!

Mais il allait devoir attendre le lendemain, au lycée, pour espérer croiser la personne qu'il cherchait. Stiles ravala un soupir dépité, il détestait attendre..

-o-

-_Danny!_

L'interpellé soupira. Avoir un Stiles surexcité qui l'appelait en hurlant à travers les couloirs était très, très mauvais signe... Il voulu d'abord esquiver le problème, mais l'autre était tenace. Bien vite il se retrouva piégé dans une salle d'étude malheureusement déserte.

-_Danny, il faut que je te pose une question.._

Vraiment, ça sentait mauvais..

-_Comment est-ce que tu as su que tu étais gay?_

Et voila, la bombe était lâchée, exaspérant et attaquant sévèrement la patience de Danny.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, je l'ai su comme ça, ça ne passe pas inaperçu quand à l'adolescence on sent son corps réagir face aux hommes plutôt qu'aux femmes.. Pourquoi?_

-_Je me demandais si j'étais gay._

Danny pouffa, certain que l'autre se moquait de lui. Mais Stiles resta accroché à cette idée..

_- Bon... On va faire simple Stiles, lors de tes plaisirs solitaires tu penses à qui/quoi?_

_- Lydia!_

L'hyperactif avala difficilement, il n'aurait peut être pas dut avouer comme ça au meilleur ami du mec à Lydia qu'il pensait à elle de cette manière, bien qu'il était certain que ça n'était pas un aveu très surprenant pour le garçon en face de lui.

-_Lydia est une femme, tu n'es pas gay. Wouhouuu..._ Chantonna Danny avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable. _Bien, maintenant je me casse._

Mais Stiles n'était pas satisfait de cette conversation. Et alors que l'autre adolescent partait il essaya alors de faire abstraction de Lydia, hormis elle, qui avait-il trouvé attirant(e)? Quel était son genre de femme? A qui avait-il rêvé..  
Rien ne lui vient, aucun autre exemple... Dépité, il fini par penser à voix haute:

-_Mince, je suis Lydiasexuel.._

Un ricanement retenti à ces mots. Stiles surprit identifia le propriétaire du rire comme étant son meilleur ami Scott (à ses côtés depuis dieu sait quand). Perdu dans ses réflexions hautement existentielles l'hyperactif ne l'avait pas vu arriver, ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment une exception, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un garçon particulièrement attentif.

-_Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Sherlock?_ Se moqua l'apprenti loup garou.

-_Bien je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été un jour attiré par quelqu'un d'autre..._

Scott ricana à nouveau, vexant quelque peu son interlocuteur.

-_Mon dieu Stiles, je ne te savais pas si romantique! D'habitude c'est un truc de fille, tu sais... N'avoir envie de sexe que lorsque l'on a des sentiments tout ça.._

Stiles fut estomaqué, alors c'était donc ça? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant? Pourtant il était plus intelligent que son meilleur ami, enfin... sans vouloir être méchant bien sûr..

Une nouvelle apparition inattendue fit son entrée à cet instant précis par la fenêtre de la salle d'étude.

-_Tiens salut Derek!_ Le ton de Stiles était détendu, désinvolte, comme s'il était naturel de voir l'alpha entrer par effraction dans leur Lycée.

Scott quant à lui s'était immédiatement tendu et était allé nerveusement fermer la porte de la salle pour éviter toute intrusion indésirable.  
S'ensuivit une discussion houleuse entre l'alpha et l'omega. L'hyperactif ne la suivit que vaguement, trop préoccupé par ses propres réflexions. Il réussi néanmoins à saisir l'idée principale qui se dégageait du conflit. La pleine lune approchait et on ne savait pas comment Scott allait réagir maintenant qu'il n'était plus avec Allison. Aux yeux de Stiles, Derek ne semblait pas vraiment inquiet, il essayait vraisemblablement d'être seulement prévoyant. Mais Scott ne le vit pas comme ça et vexé, il quitta précipitamment les lieux, fracassant la porte au passage.  
Derek s'était alors retourné agacé, visiblement peu désireux de perdre plus de temps ici que nécessaire, se jurant de garder un oeil sur le jeune loup. Alors qu'il avait déjà passé une jambe par dessus le rebord de la fenêtre, la voix de l'adolescent, resté jusqu'à présent silencieux, le stoppa dans son élan:

-_Derek, est-ce que je sens meilleurs qu'un ragoût de boeuf?_


	2. Les interdits à braver

Il fallait tout de même l'avouer, aussi stupide qu'avait pu être l'idée de Stiles, elle était très efficace. Depuis le baiser d'il y à quelques semaines, Derek faisait preuve d'une maîtrise exceptionnelle pour garder le plus jeune à distance. Le loup parvenait miraculeusement à faire abstraction du débit de paroles inutiles de l'hyperactif et pour ne rien gâcher Stiles faisait lui aussi de gros efforts pour ne pas le provoquer. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il aurait dut faire, mais c'était plus fort que lui, Stiles était comme un petit enfant, toujours à tester les limites, désireux de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller..

Et là, il avait atteint les nouvelles limites de Derek. Enfin il le supposait ou du moins la situation actuelle le laissait penser. Le loup l'avait empoigné violemment par la gorge et résistant visiblement à l'envie de l'approcher de son visage pour lui grogner dessus. Il avait, dans un dernier élan de self contrôle, semblé préférer suspendre Stiles à bout de bras à quelques centimètres du sol. Pour n'importe quelle autre personne, l'acte aurait été pris comme un avertissement très sérieux et une invitation à s'excuser platement pour espérer avoir la vie sauve. Mais notre jeune hyperactif n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était intrigué d'être maintenu ainsi à distance du plus vieux, c'était nouveau, l'absence de mur aussi.. En fait, selon ses propres conclusions, il estimait que Derek se comportait à la limite de la vierge effarouchée qui s'appliquait à maintenir une distance de sécurité entre leur lèvres. Est-ce que l'hypothèse d'un nouveau contact intrusif lui semblait si insupportable? Évidemment le plus jeune n'était pas en mesure de reproduire l'expérience, impossible donc d'avoir une réponse à cette question. Mais par contre il pouvait encore se servir de ses mains! Consciencieusement il tendit un doigt vers le bras de Derek qui le maintenait en l'air et en entrant en contact avec la peau du loup, il tenta une nouvelle manoeuvre (bien connue des facebookiens):

-_Poke?_

Et c'est là que tout se précipita, le postérieur de l'adolescent rencontra abruptement le sol dur et froid du hangar alors que le loup lui rugissait littéralement dessus, semblant hors de lui. Ça aussi c'était nouveau, d'abord tétanisé et interloqué par les rugissements plutôt que les grognements habituels, Stiles senti une peur diffuse l'envahir.. Et si ce changement était le signe d'une perte de contrôle de Derek? Après tout ce n'était pas parce qu'il était né loup garou qu'il était un wonder loup à l'abris de tout emportement.

L'adolescent, sortant enfin de sa torpeur, se décida à faire ce qu'il savait le mieux: fuir.

-o-

Derek fixa encore longuement la porte du hangar après le départ du plus jeune. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de cet adolescent, il ne savait plus comment se faire respecter et maintenir la hiérarchie établie. Le loup qui grondait en lui ne supportait plus de se faire ainsi provoquer quotidiennement, il devait rentrer dans la tête de piaf du gosse qu'il était le dominant dans l'histoire sinon les choses allaient finir par dégénérer. Et ça risquait d'arriver bien plus tôt que tard.

Mais comment faire entendre raison à un Stiles aussi capricieux que borné?

-_Je suis sûr que si tu tentais la même approche que lui tu parviendrais à le maintenir à distance!_

Derek grogna en entendant la voix oh combien non mélodieuse de son oncle qui de manière troublante semblait avoir deviné ses pensées. Encore un qui avait toujours des idées stupides. Mais il le voyait venir, il avait reconnu le ton trop enjoué et calculateur de l'homme désireux de semer la zizanie. Et Derek n'entrerai pas dans son jeu, il était adulte et responsable. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de jouer à ce genre de passe temps, qui d'expérience ne se fini jamais bien.

Il devait bien y avoir une autre solution.

-o-

Stiles était rentré depuis peu lorsqu'un grattement se fit entendre à sa fenêtre. Excité de pouvoir discuter avec Scott, l'hyperactif se jeta sur sa fenêtre, ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé de temps avec son meilleur ami! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la fenêtre il prêta enfin attention au visage qui l'observait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Choqué, l'adolescent fit un bond en arrière, atterrissant mollement sur le sol, ses yeux écarquillés n'avaient pas quitté le regard mi amusé, mi exaspéré de Peter. Celui-ci, après avoir constaté que le jeune homme ne lui ouvrirait pas, leva les yeux aux ciel et s'aidant de ses griffes parvient à ouvrir la fenêtre de l'extérieur. Avec une grande souplesse, digne d'un prédateur furtif, Peter enjamba la fenêtre pour pénétrer dans la chambre du plus jeune.

-_Ferme la bouche Stiles, tu vas finir par gober des mouche_s.

-_Tu... Tu viens pour me manger_?

Peter se tut un instant, semblant envisager l'idée avec intérêt, avant de se reprendre avec regrets.

-_Pas encore, pas encore..._

- _Alors quoi? Me mordre? Me menacer? Menacer mon père? M'emprunter un pull? Non parce qu'à mon avis on ne porte pas la même taille, par là je n'essaye pas de dire que tu es mieux bâtit que moi, je dirais plutôt que tu es plus gros et..._

-_Chuuuuut! Veux tu bien m'écouter, qu'on en finisse?_

Stiles vexé d'être ainsi interrompu se renfrogna.

-_Bien.. Je suis venu, tel cupidon, te transmettre quelques mots doux de mon cher neveu adoré!_ Claironna Peter.

-_Je le savais, mon baiser ne l'a pas laissé indifférent c'est ça? J'étais sûr que j'étais attirant, par contre je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Derek puisse être gay.. Enfin ce n'est peut être pas très surprenant, Kate à dut le dégoûter des femmes et..._

-_Mais tais toi donc!_ Le coupa le loup, bien qu'il semblait bien plus amusé qu'agacé._ Si tu veux le voir de ce point de vue là, imagine plutôt un amour impossible, genre amour à distance, grande, grande distance!_

-_Il s'en va?_

-_Non.._ Peter marqua une pause, soucieux de ménager son effet. _Par contre toi tu n'es plus convié. Interdit de manoir calciné, de hangar, de loups garou, avec une exception pour ton chien chien de meilleur ami à condition que tu ne te mêles plus de nos affaires._

Stiles laissa échapper un petit ricanement, s'il avait reçu un dollar à chaque fois qu'il avait entendu ça.. Mais qu'est-ce que Derek croyait? Qu'il pouvait le mettre hors jeu aussi facilement en envoyant un psychopathe dans sa chambre? Stupide.. Ou naïf, ou peut être bien les deux...

L'hyperactif se permit un regard furtif vers le dit psychopathe et surprenant un regard gourmand posé sur lui, il se dit que finalement l'idée de Derek avait un petit quelque chose de brillant..

-_Maintenant que tu es prévenu je vais filer, avant d'être tenté de te croquer un bout!_ Souffla le loup d'un sourire plein de dents. _Et si jamais tu ne tiens pas compte de cet avertissement, Derek m'a signifié de te préciser qu'il utiliserait la force sans le moindre regret. Cela dit si tu es dans le genre délire bondage, sado-maso, tu peux toujours essayer!_

Le loup désireux de ne pas trop s'attarder se retourna vers la fenêtre sans attendre la réaction du gamin. Il devait se dépêcher, il était assez tenté de retrouver Melissa à la sortie de son travail pour lui proposer un petit café. Il ne pu cependant pas ignorer le flot de réflexions du plus jeune qui semblait débiter à voix haute le contenu de sa caboche, maudits super pouvoirs lupins..  
Finalement intrigué par ce qu'il entendait, Peter se dit qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien rejoindre la mère de Scott un autre jour. Il s'affala donc sur le lit de l'hyperactif, saisissant au passage un paquet de m&m's entamé trouvé sur la table de nuit. Ainsi installé il était dans les meilleures dispositions pour assister à l'étrange spectacle que lui offrait le môme. Vraiment c'était bizarre, le fil des pensées du plus jeune était complètement décousu, sans la moindre logique, étrange et intéressant.. Peter était sûr que Stiles ferait un très bon sujet d'étude pour un psychologue, neurologue ou dieu sait quel spécialiste.

Après quelques difficultés le loup réussi tout de même à isoler l'idée principale, pas évident de trier l'essentiel au milieu des questionnements parasites du gamin. Stiles semblait désireux élaborer une stratégie de représailles pour faire comprendre à Derek qu'il n'avait pas la moindre autorité sur lui.

Peter se dit qu'il pourrait peut être aider le gosse, histoire de mettre encore un poil plus de piquant dans cette situation déjà fort distrayante!

-o-

En se réveillant péniblement avec un atroce mal de crâne, Stiles se jura de ne plus jamais écouter les conseils de Peter.

Bon, d'accord, de base il aurait dut se méfier, mais sur le coup le loup avait eu des arguments particulièrement convaincants. Il lui avait déconseillé d'utiliser les sarcasmes et la provocation pour se faire respecter par l'alpha. A cela, il avait préféré lui conseiller de faire prendre conscience à Derek qu'il pouvait être utile sans se mettre en danger.

A première vue le raisonnement paraissait plutôt mature et sensé non?

Peter lui avait ensuite fait part d'un fait étrange qu'il avait remarqué avec Derek. Un humain s'était mis à roder à proximité des loups. Il ne semblait pas être un chasseur, mais ils avaient du mal à remonter la piste de cet homme qui semblait s'appliquer à masquer son odeur de manière particulièrement habile. Cela dit, Peter annonça fièrement qu'il pensait avoir fini par trouver ce qui semblait être le repère du rôdeur, il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à l'annoncer à son neveu, mais il était prêt à laisser cet honneur à Stiles. L'excitation de cette annonce et la curiosité du plus jeune avait alors réduit à néant sa méfiance.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, l'hyperactif était certain que le loup savait qu'au lieu d'aller fournir sagement l'information à Derek, curieux maladif, il préférerai inspecter les lieux par lui même..

Peter devait sûrement bien se marrer en ce moment...


	3. L'envie pressante

_En se réveillant péniblement avec un atroce mal de crâne, Stiles se jura de ne plus jamais écouter les conseils de Peter._

_Bon, d'accord, de base il aurait dut se méfier, mais sur le coup le loup avait eu des arguments particulièrement convaincants. Il lui avait déconseillé d'utiliser les sarcasmes et la provocation pour se faire respecter par l'alpha. A cela, il avait préféré lui conseiller de faire prendre conscience à Derek qu'il pouvait être utile sans se mettre en danger._

_A première vue le raisonnement paraissait plutôt mature et sensé non?_

_Peter lui avait ensuite fait part d'un fait étrange qu'il avait remarqué avec Derek. Un humain s'était mis à roder à proximité des loups. Il ne semblait pas être un chasseur, mais ils avaient du mal à remonter la piste de cet homme qui semblait s'appliquer à masquer son odeur de manière particulièrement habile. Cela dit, Peter annonça fièrement qu'il pensait avoir fini par trouver ce qui semblait être le repère du rôdeur, il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à l'annoncer à son neveu, mais il était prêt à laisser cet honneur à Stiles. L'excitation de cette annonce et la curiosité du plus jeune avait alors réduit à néant sa méfiance._

_Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, l'hyperactif était certain que le loup savait qu'au lieu d'aller fournir sagement l'information à Derek, curieux maladif, il préférerai inspecter les lieux par lui même.._

_Peter devait sûrement bien se marrer en ce moment..._

A vrai dire, Stiles avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait découvert dans le repère du rôdeur. Ou plutôt il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de découvrir quoi que ce soit. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était d'avoir reçu un violent coup à l'arrière de la tête juste après avoir réussi à entrer dans l'entrepôt que lui avait indiqué Peter. A présent il se trouvait ligoté et bâillonné dans ce qui ressemblait à une grotte... Ce qui en soit était une très mauvaise chose, enfin pire que s'il avait été ligoté dans l'entrepôt. Au moins là bas Peter et les autres auraient pu le retrouver facilement, mais ici... Rien n'était moins sûr.. Pas qu'il doute des capacités de ses petits loups, mais mon dieu.. Il avait envie de pisser!

On ne l'y reprendrait plus à se descendre des litres de coca juste avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans les ennuis..

Au moins, puisqu'il faut bien voir le côté positif de la situation, son agresseur ne semblait pas être dans les parages. C'est qu'il cicatrise moins vite qu'un loup garou, alors il préfère autant ne pas trop se prendre de coup, surtout que ça abîmerait son adorable visage. Enfin.. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Danny ce qu'il pense de son visage. Une fois sauvé... Si quelqu'un le retrouve un jour quoi..

-o-

Au même moment, Peter ne pu empêcher la nervosité de l'atteindre petit à petit. Il aurait dut se retenir, ça allait lui retomber sur la gueule, comme d'habitude. Bon, d'accord, peut être l'avait il cherché cette fois ci, ok, peut être que les autres fois aussi.. Mais quand même! Il ne pouvait décemment pas deviner que le môme allait se mettre dans une telle situation! Bon... Si, il s'en doutait, voir même il l'avait espéré et.. il avait même rit au début. Puis il avait perdu sa piste et celle de son ravisseur dans la forêt, et ça, c'était mauvais...

Ça faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'il ratissait les bois sans résultat. Il allait bientôt devoir se résoudre à demander de l'aide.. Bon dieu, il allait devoir inventer une histoire béton pour ne pas se faire éventrer par son neveu. Mais ça allait être tendu, parce que s'ils retrouvaient le gosse, il allait assurément rétablir la vérité et l'accuser cruellement (oui bon, à juste titre..). Peut être qu'au final il pourrait dire la vérité, après tout Derek n'allait pas le tuer tout de suite, du moins pas avant d'avoir retrouvé Stiles, on a jamais assez de loups pour faire une battue dans les bois! Et après, et bien après il avisera! Il trouvera bien une pirouette, comme toujours. Ça a quelques menus avantages d'être un beau parleur, grande gueule, belle gueule, il fini toujours par s'en sortir.

Fort de cette idée, Peter se décida à aller dignement à la rencontre du dernier membre de sa famille.

-o-

Derek était en colère, très en colère, enfin plus que d'habitude quoi. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il l'était plus à l'encontre de son oncle ou de Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle bande de bras cassés? Pourtant il lui semblait avoir été déjà suffisamment puni pour ses erreurs. Mais apparemment il s'était fourvoyé, et pas qu'un peu!

Sincèrement il espérait bien retrouver l'hyperactif en vie, histoire de pouvoir le malmener. Le frappé de Stiles avait toujours eu des vertus apaisantes sur Derek.

Un grognement sourd lui échappa et il dut s'avouer qu'il avait d'autres raisons d'espérer retrouver Stiles en vie, dans le fond il n'était pas le loup aigri et sans coeur que l'hyperactif s'amusait à décrire. Il était juste un peu brusque.. La vie l'avait fait ainsi.

Le nez en l'air il essaya encore de repérer l'odeur si particulière et si familière du jeune homme. Mais le rôdeur était décidément doué pour brouiller les pistes. Derek soupira en espérant que ses bétas auraient plus de chance que lui.

-o-

Stiles n'en pouvait plus, essayant de trouver tant bien que mal une position qui n'appuierai pas sadiquement sur sa vessie. Au moins ce petit désagrément l'empêchait de trop s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Enfin, il n'était pas non plus d'un naturel tellement inquiet non plus, sinon il ne se mettrait pas sans arrêts dans ce genre de situations. A vrai dire il était beaucoup plus angoissé à l'idée de se faire retrouver par ses amis de l'urine plein son pantalon. Il était déjà l'humain faible et braillard, il ne voulait pas donner une raison supplémentaire aux loups de se moquer de lui. Et puis la honte est l'ennemi de l'adolescent en quête de reconnaissance à travers le regard des autres, Stiles n'échappait pas à cette règle.

Un bruit de pas se rapprochant calmement attira son attention. C'était calme, trop calme, les pas étaient bien trop mesurés, sans hésitations, sans précipitation... S'il s'agissait de quelqu'un venu pour l'aider, il y aurait plus d'empressement et il aurait entendu l'appel de son prénom.. Stiles en était partagé entre l'appréhension de ce que son ravisseur allait lui faire subir et l'opportunité de peut être avoir l'autorisation d'aller uriner ailleurs que sur son pantalon.. Il était assez conscient de l'absurdité de cette pensée, mais difficile de penser correctement avec cette envie écrasante de se soulager.

L'homme s'arrêta à l'abris de la pénombre à quelques mètres seulement du prisonnier. Stiles plissa les yeux en essayant de distinguer les traits de son tortionnaire, mais en entendant un grognement émaner de celui ci il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas de la peur, non, mais du soulagement. Il s'était assez fait grogner dessus par Derek dans sa vie pour reconnaître entre mille ses grognements. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant c'était assez étrange, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître Scott de la sorte.

Derek quant à lui était une nouvelle fois partagé, il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre l'agacement et le soulagement à la vue de Styles ainsi ligoté. Remettant ce dilemme à plus tard il fouilla dans ses poches et en sorti son téléphone:

- _Scott, c'est bon, je l'ai retrouvé, préviens les autres, je le ramène._

A peine ces quelques mots prononcés, Derek s'empressa de raccrocher, histoire de s'éviter les geignements et multiples questions d'un Scott inquiet et donc encore plus insupportable que d'habitude, si si, c'est possible.. Bien que l'alpha aurait préféré que ça ne le soit pas. Mais à force il s'était presque habitué à ne pas avoir de chance...

Les gigotements soudains erratiques du gosse le tirèrent de ses pensées et à contre coeur il s'approcha de lui pour lui ôter son bâillon. Et pourtant, dieu sait qu'un Stiles bâillonné était une bonne idée! (il en prit d'ailleurs bonne note, se gardant l'idée pour plus tard)

- _Bordel Derek libère moi avant que je me fasse dessus!_ Hurla avec précipitation l'hyperactif.

Stiles n'avait plus vraiment le temps de remercier Derek de l'avoir cherché/trouvé, ou d'expliquer la situation, ou de faire un sarcasme, ou je ne sais quoi... Son sens des priorités venait de dangereusement se fixer sur le plus urgent. Et pour une fois le loup ne se fit pas prier, en évitant même de faire le moindre commentaire désobligeant.

Au début, Stiles n'avait pas vraiment tiqué face au silence du plus vieux. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis de la grotte, le silence pesant commençait à la travailler. Le loup n'avait eu aucune réaction, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, ne le regardait pas et pire, il ne l'avait même pas frappé! L'hyperactif devait presque courir pour suivre la cadence imposée par Derek, mais une fois arrivé à proximité d'une route, alors qu'il aperçu la camaro garée non loin, il décida de briser ce silence gênant. Après tout, partout où il y aurait Stiles, il n'y aurait pas de silence, c'était écrit.

- _Ecoute Derek... Je suis désolé, mais tout ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute.._

-_Quoi?!_

Le loup venait de le couper et ainsi d'avoir sa première réaction de la soirée. Stiles en aurait presque été soulagé si le regard rouge sang de son aîné ne lui vrillait pas le crâne.

- _Parfaitement!_ S'étrangla le plus jeune, essayant de cacher son angoisse derrière sa colère._ Si tu n'avais pas décidé de me sortir de vos histoires du jour au lendemain sans prendre en compte mon propre avis ça ne serait jamais arrivé! En plus tu n'es qu'un lâche, même pas capable de me le dire en face, préférant envoyer un de tes larbins faire le sale boulot! Bravo! Bravo Derek, c'est très classe, tu fais un alpha remarquable..._

Derek dut se retenir d'écraser le gosse contre la première chose qui croiserait son chemin. Sûrement parce que la première chose à se trouver sur son chemin était précisément sa précieuse voiture. Alors il se contenta de son regard le plus noir et siffla entre ses crocs:

- _Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile n'est-ce pas?_

- _Ce n'est pas le cas_? Provoqua le plus jeune.

Derek ne se prit même pas le peine de relever, la situation était trop grave, les choses auraient pu vraiment mal tourner.

- _Stiles..._ Le ton s'était fait menaçant et légèrement ennuyé._ Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai compris que tu étais incontrôlable et qu'il était préférable, et de loin, de garder un oeil sur toi pour limiter les dégâts. Maintenant monte dans la voiture avant que je ne décide de te faire passer l'envie de recommencer tes conneries!_

L'hyperactif ravala les mots qui lui venaient à la bouche et pour une fois se décida à obéir. Il s'était complètement fait avoir, vraiment, sur toute la ligne. Peter... L'enfoiré! Comment Derek pouvait garder dans sa meute un type pareil! Il devait vraiment être désespéré pour maintenir dans ses rangs un tel sociopathe...  
Un violent mal de crâne coupa court à ses réflexions, un râle s'échappant de ses lèvres jusqu'alors soudées. Derek accorda un regard inquiet à son passager, mais Stiles n'y fit gère attention. Son mal venait de réorienter ses préoccupations vers le rôdeur..


	4. L'insomnie

- _De tous les loups garous de Beacon Hills tu es bien celui que j'avais le moins envie de trouver dans ma chambre!_ S'énerva Stiles.

- _Allons, allons, tu m'en veux encore pour le petit incident? Alors que je viens pour m'en excuser tu sais_? Chantonna Peter.

- _T'excuser? C'est Derek qui t'envoie?_

Le silence lourd qui suivi la question sembla confirmer les soupçons du plus jeune.

-_ Et c'est tout? Tu t'excuses et c'est terminé? Tu es pardonné, tu restes dans la meute, Derek ne s'en retrouve pas diminué et tout le monde est contant?_ Hurla presque l'hyperactif.

- _Euh quelque chose comme ça.._

- _Et bien non! Je ne suis pas d'accord, tes excuses tu sais où tu peux te les mettre?_

Cette fois ci le loup ne put empêcher un éclat de rire de lui échapper.

-_Mon dieu, ce que tu peux être vulgaire! C'est tentant..._ Pensif, Peter fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour appuyer ses dires et déstabiliser l'adolescent. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait toujours qu'il tourne la conversation à son avantage et ce même si c'était présentement à lui de se faire pardonner.

-_ Tu sais, j'avoue... _reprit le loup_. C'était une vile manipulation de ma part, voir au début ça m'a même franchement fait rigoler! Mais si je voulais corser ta relation désastreuse avec mon neveu, histoire de faire un peu bouger les choses, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave! D'ailleurs j'étais allé faire le guet près de l'entrepôt pour couvrir tes arrières._

-_Ah ouai? Ben t'es hyper mauvais dans le genre protecteur non?... Et ça ne veut pas dire que je crois tes excuses bidon!_ S'emporta une nouvelle fois Stiles, conscient de commencer à rentrer dans le jeu du plus vieux.

- _Haha.._ Peter se fit tout d'un coup légèrement gêné. _J'ai été un peu distrait.. Melissa m'a appelé juste à ce moment là et.. Je suis un homme tout ça.. Hum._

-_ Bonjour le sens des priorités, j'en viens même à regretter qu'il ne me soit rien arrivé, juste pour le plaisir de penser que Derek se serait fait des écharpes de tes boyaux... Enfin... Avec la réflexion je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il l'aurait fait... Il aurait sûrement fait semblant de rien, histoire de ne pas perdre un membre de sa précieuse meute, sinon le pauvre chat, il se retrouverait moins fort, oh malheur! Alors qu'on s'en tape du pauvre petit Stiles gringalet, après tout, c'est de sa faute s'il se met dans de telles situations et..._

-_Stiles!_

L'adolescent se tut à cette interpellation. Fulminant, reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix avant de voir celui ci franchir la fenêtre de sa chambre, Stiles commença à avoir du mal à se contenir. Et en plus de venir sans y être invité Derek semblait en colère contre lui. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi! C'était à lui d'être en colère pas aux loups! Stiles ne chercha plus à maîtriser ses émotions et explosa:

- _Mais c'est festivaaaaaal!_ Cria t-il. _Allez! Thé partie entre loups garou dans ma chambre! Ne vous gênez pas! Ce n'est pas comme si je me faisais jeter dehors à coup de pieds au cul lorsque j'ose venir toquer à votre porte! Ah oui parce que MOI j'utilise la porte au moins!_

-_Peter sors d'ici, je dois parler à Stiles._ Ragea l'alpha.

- _Mais oui bien sûr, sors d'ici Peter! Et emporte ton neveu par la même occasion, tu serais gentil, je n'en veux pas moi, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un clebs.._

Derek grogna méchamment pendant que Peter choisi de partir sans demander son reste, et par la porte s'il vous plaît, sans doute soucieux de ne pas rajouter à l'énervement du plus jeune. Enfin si une telle considération de la part de Peter est possible.

La porte de sa chambre fut à peine refermée que Stiles se retrouva plaqué contre celle-ci et écrasé par le poids de Derek appuyé sur lui. Tiens tiens, retour aux bonnes vieilles habitudes..

- _Et évite d'essayer de m'embrasser ok?_ Se moqua le loup.

L'évocation du baiser et la proximité immédiate du visage de Derek calma instantanément la colère de Stiles, ne laissant place qu'à une terrible gêne chez le plus jeune, avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé dernièrement cette histoire lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Son coeur manqua un battement et reparti précipitamment dans un rythme effréné, provoquant un sourire en coin au plus vieux, content de son effet.

Le malaise grandit chez Stiles en même temps que la pression du corps de Derek sur le sien. Complètement perdu et dans une tentative désespérée de reprendre contenance, l'adolescent se fit violence pour parvenir à aligner quelques mots:

- _Et sinon.. Tu es là pourquoi? Me prendre sauvagement à même la porte?_ Hésita le plus jeune, qui cherchait à se calmer auprès de son vieil ami le sarcasme.

Derek perdit son sourire moqueur, au profit d'une expression froide et inquiétante, sans pour autant relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa proie.

- _Il va falloir que tu te calmes et que tu acceptes la présence de Peter. je ne le fais pas pour t'emmerder, tu n'es pas le centre du monde, il y a d'autres enjeux.._. Le ton était dur et cassant, faisant frissonner le plus jeune.

Derek s'éloigna enfin de son gibier tremblotant et se résolu à lui expliquer la situation. Ça lui faisait mal de devoir mettre le gosse dans la confidence, d'autant qu'il détestait avoir à s'expliquer, préférant d'ordinaire grogner et attendre qu'on lui obéisse sans la moindre explication de sa part, après tout, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, il savait également qu'avec Stiles il devait faire des concessions s'il ne voulait pas que la situation ne lui échappe. Il lui exposa donc les conclusions auxquelles il était arrivé. Le rôdeur n'était autre qu'un éclaireur, une sorte d'espion chargé de les surveiller et de réunir des informations sur eux pour ensuite les rapporter à la meute d'alpha qui rodait aux abords de son territoire. C'était d'ailleurs assez malin d'utiliser un humain, plus discret qu'un loup et capable de s'approcher assez près d'eux sans que ça ne soit considéré comme braver le territoire du jeune alpha.  
Mais les intentions de la meute d'alpha restaient pour l'instant troubles, d'où le besoin de rester tous soudés pour le moment. "Pour le moment"... Derek n'aima pas cette tournure. L'idéal étant bien sûr qu'ils restent toujours soudés, mais Derek ne se faisait pas vraiment d'illusions, l'équilibre de sa "meute" était fragile, trop fragile..

L'alpha fit un rapide bilan pour lui même. Pour dire vrai, il était devenu une sorte de surveillant à temps plein, son quotidien se résumait à surveiller Peter pour qu'il ne se retourne pas contre lui, Jackson pour qu'il ne perde pas contrôle en publique, Scott pour qu'il n'agisse pas dans son dos, Stiles pour qu'il ne se tue pas stupidement.. Seul Isaac semblait être une valeur plus au moins stable, bien que Derek le sentait très atteint par le départ de Boyd et Erica. D'ailleurs Derek aussi s'en était trouvé affecté, autant dire que ça représentait un nouvel échec cuisant pour lui, à croire qu'il n'était pas fait pour être un bon alpha.  
Toujours est-il que si la meute d'alpha voulait les attaquer, il n'y aurait pas de meilleur moment, mais rien de tout cela ne semblait se préparer.. Ça ne devait pas non plus être une question de territoire, celui ci ne se résumant à presque rien et avait été abandonné durant des années sans que personne ne s'y intéresse.. Alors qu'elles étaient les motivations de la meute?

- _Est-ce que tu as pensé au fait qu'ils pouvaient venir pour toi?_

Derek se surprit à entendre la voix du plus jeune, ayant momentanément oublié sa présence et le lieu où il se trouvait. Intrigué, il se retourna vers l'adolescent pour écouter la suite de ses conclusions.

-_Et bien oui... Tu sais, il s'agît d'une meute d'alpha, tu es un alpha... Ils pourraient avoir envie de te rallier à eux non? Ça collerait avec l'éclaireur, chargé de voir ce qu'il en était de ta meute et si tu serais prêt à les rejoindre. Et sans vouloir te vexer, vu ta situation actuelle ils pourraient avoir bon espoir._

-o-

Un calme sans doutes temporaire venait de retomber sur les rues de Beacon Hills. Mais Stiles semblait imperméable à se redoux et, perturbé par quelque chose dont il n'arrivait même pas à discerner l'ombre des contours, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Regardant pour la 15ème fois en une heure son téléphone (au moins), histoire de désespérer sur l'heure ou sur l'absence flagrante de sms, il se décida à envoyer de lui même un message:

**Stiles: Derek?**

Le sms à peine envoyé, l'hyperactif fut étonné de sentir vibrer son portable dans sa main, Derek l'appelait. Refusant l'appel il envoya un nouveau sms:

**Stiles: Je ne peux pas te répondre, mon père dort dans la pièce à côté.**

La réponse mis cette fois ci quelques minutes, qui parurent des heures à Stiles, à arriver.

**Derek: Problème?**

L'adolescent soupira, évidemment, pour quoi d'autre pouvait-il vouloir entrer en contact avec l'alpha.

**Stiles: Je n'arrive pas à dormir.**

A peine ces quelques mots envoyé, Stiles imagina très distinctement le grognement que Derek devait laisser échapper à la lecture du sms. Sans doutes devait-il être agacé et regrettait d'avoir un jour donné son numéro au plus jeune. (numéro qui aurait dut lui servir en cas d'urgence, et non, l'insomnie n'en était pas une) Conscient qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, Stiles continua:

**Stiles: Tu viens?**

L'hyperactif soupira, s'exaspérant lui même d'avoir écrit une telle chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de Derek? Et pire, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si celui-ci venait vraiment gratter à sa fenêtre? Remarque, pourquoi pas, le loup le frapperait sûrement pour lui avoir écrit une telle chose et avec un peu de chance il se retrouverait assommé, enfin dans les bras de Morphée.

Il laissa couler le temps qu'il estimait nécessaire au loup pour venir jusqu'à chez lui. Puis n'ayant toujours ni réponse ni visite, il se renfrogna. Caprice de gosse sans doutes, mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

**Stiles: Bon, alors je viens.**

Il était très conscient que ce message allait faire réagir Derek. Après tout Stiles venait juste de se faire enlever et la meute d'alpha traînait toujours dans le coin. Aller se balader en pleine nuit était donc extrêmement dangereux, surtout pour un pauvre humain comme lui. Stiles fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, vexé d'être toujours le boulet de l'histoire. Se relevant péniblement, il enfila un sweat, chaussa à la va vite une paire de converse et se faufila discrètement dans son couloir, espérant ne pas réveiller son père.  
L'adolescent se permis de relâcher un peu la pression lorsqu'il parvient à quitter la maison sans encombre. Il se mit alors à réfléchir, dépité, il n'avait pas pensé à un léger problème d'organisation, où était Derek? Au hangar? A la maison brûlée? Ailleurs?

Cependant il n'eut pas à réfléchir d'avantage, car en s'approchant de sa jeep adorée, il constata que le loup s'y trouvait déjà, adossé à la carrosserie avec une expression impassible planant sur son visage.

Stiles se figea, il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment et à présent se sentait stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire? Dire? Il se demanda sincèrement pourquoi il avait cherché à voir Derek. Un pensée insidieuse lui apporta la réponse qu'il cherchait. Il avait toujours été sujet aux insomnies et aussi loin que Stiles parvenait à se souvenir, il entraînait toujours Scott dans ses longues heures perdues. Seulement ce soir Scott était avec Allison, essayant de recoller les morceaux, donc.. Donc comme il n'avait pas d'autres amis, il avait écrit à Derek. L'affirmation lui fit mal, en fait, il était juste seul, terriblement seul... Un étau de tristesse se resserra sur sa cage thoracique, lui rendant la respiration laborieuse. Inquiet il jeta un oeil au loup toujours imperturbable, s'il avait senti le changement de comportement chez le plus jeune il avait visiblement décidé de l'ignorer.

Stiles soupira et rabattant sa capuche rouge pour se protéger de la fraicheur de la nuit se décida à franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de Derek pour venir s'adosser à ses côtés. Et immédiatement l'adolescent se senti coupable. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un visage neutre chez son vis à vis était en fait un visage tiré, fatigué et soucieux. Sans doutes que le loup ne dormait pas beaucoup lui non plus, occupé à faire des rondes, à surveiller, à attendre cette attaque qui ne devrait pas tarder. Stiles devait visiblement l'avoir coupé dans un de ses tours de garde, lui imposant de venir s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver indirectement responsable d'un drame. Parce que oui, avec la chance de Stiles, ça aurait vraisemblablement tourné au tragique.

Mais Derek ne dit rien, ne s'énerva pas, ne le frappa pas, il resta juste silencieux, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Pour une fois, Stiles décida de respecter ce silence et il fut d'ailleurs très surpris d'y arriver, aucun mots ne semblaient vouloir forcer la barrière de ses lèvres, il était juste calme, il était bien.


End file.
